


The Lord's Name In Vain

by marshmallowdeanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, extremely blasphemous sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdeanie/pseuds/marshmallowdeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas break into a church late at night. Extremely blasphemous sex ensues.</p><p>If blasphemy offends you, this is your warning--turn back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord's Name In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wrote this out of boredom. It kinda sucks.

“ _Fuck_ , Dean,” Cas cried brokenly, shoving his ass back against Dean’s crotch.

His hands were gripping the pew in front of him, bracing himself as Dean fucked up into him. Cas was in his lap, panting and sweating and fucking _falling apart_ at the hot, pleasurable, burn of friction caused by Dean’s cock sliding in and out of his slicked up hole.

It was late--almost two AM--and Dean thought that breaking into the church would be fun. Not only was it illegal, but it was completely and utterly sacrilegious.

Cas moaned loudly and it echoed through the empty chapel thanks to it’s high ceilings. The only light came from the few candles Dean had lit with his lighter on their way in.

“ _Shit_ , baby, you think God can hear that filthy whore mouth of yours? Huh?” Dean purred, cupping Cas’s ass as it bounced in his lap.

Castiel whimpered and bit his lip, and Dean’s hand snaked around his slim hips to grip his cock. With his other hand, Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’s soft hair and yanked him backward against his chest. Cas gasped for the breath he’d been unable to catch with Dean fucking him as Dean’s thrusting stopped. His hips stilled. He breathed hotly against Cas’s neck and then licked the flushed shell of his ear.

“Fuck yourself on my cock and tell Him you’re a sinner...right here _in this church_ , Cas, tell Him how much you _love_ my cock,” Dean ordered breathlessly, and Cas’s ass clenched hard around Dean, silently _begging_ him to move.

“I-I’m a s-sinner,” Cas’s lips trembled around the words as he did as he was told. He lifted his ass, thighs shuddering, and brought it back down on Dean’s dick.

Dean’s hand quit pulling Cas’s hair, but he still refused to fuck him. He made Cas do all the work.

“That’s right, baby. Such a greedy little slut,” Dean growled. He slid his hands up Cas’s chest and used his fingertips to rub a few rough circles around Cas’s nipples.

Cas’s breathing hitched. He could feel that coil in his belly tightening maddeningly the more he rocked his hips back on Dean. But it wasn’t quite enough. The muscles in his thighs twitched with over-exertion. He wanted to take Dean all the way down to the hilt, wanted his cock to be as deep as he could _possibly_ get it, but Cas couldn’t do it.

“Dean, please,” he whined helplessly.

Dean stood up abruptly and Cas groaned at the loss as Dean’s cock slipped out of him. But then Dean was picking him up like he weighed nothing and Cas caught a glimpse of his jet-black eyes as he was thrown over his shoulder.

“Wh-wha--” he stammered as Dean carried him. He dropped Cas as carefully, yet unceremoniously, as he could on the alter and snatched an ankle in each hand. He spread his legs and shoved his dick past Cas’s sloppy rim again. Cas’s head fell back against the carpeted alter in relief as Dean filled him up. His thrusts were brutal, enough to move Cas’s entire body.

“Look so good like this, baby, so filthy all spread out and open on my cock on the church floor. I bet you love it, bet you love getting fucked in a house of God, bet you’re gonna come thinkin’ ‘bout how _wrong_ this is,” Dean gritted out, punctuating his words with harder thrusts that had Cas mewling.

Cas’s chest was flushed all the way up to his neck and even his cheeks. He couldn’t manage more than small, breathless, “ _ah, aah_ ”s. Dean was hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him every time he slammed his hips forward. The slapping of his balls against Cas’s ass was loud and obscene, and Cas just kept thinking about how it was Saturday night and in about five hours this now deserted church would be full of _good Christians_ attending Sunday mass. The same mass he'd have to attend, too. The same spot Dean--a fucking demon--was pounding his ass in would probably be where a _preacher_ would stand and that thought made Cas’s toes curl.

“P-Please, please, I- _I’m_ \--” Cas babbled, raking his nails down Dean’s back. His chest heaved with broken breaths. Dean nipped his throat and licked the bruise he’d left there earlier. Cas could feel him grin against his throat.

“Do it, Cas, you're so pretty and spoiled, He’ll never forgive you for this, coming on a demon’s fat cock--”

Cas’s back arched violently and he let out a sob as he came, spurting little ropes of it coating over his belly and the alter. White flashed behind his eyes and he felt dizzied by it.

Dean's sharp nails dug into his thighs now. He folded Cas’s knees up to his chest and sped his thrusts. Cas’s hole fluttered as Dean used him, clenching and un-clenching through his orgasm. He was too fucked-out to hold on, letting Dean fuck him with abandon. He met Dean's black eyes and shuddered at the sight, a chill running up his spine.

" _Filthy fucking slut_ ," Dean snarled. Cas moaned softly, eyes hooded lazily.

"Take me," he whispered hotly, mouth hovering at Dean's ear.

An inhuman roar tore from Dean’s throat when he came, and Cas just let out a small sigh of relief. He was twitching and oversensitized, Dean rocking slowly into him as he filled him with his release. Dean leaned forward to suck Cas’s bottom lip between his teeth and pull, then kiss him bruisingly.

They didn’t bother to clean up their mess at the alter, the Dean’s dark pleasure.

"I'm going to hell," Cas told him.

"Good, I'll see you there,"


End file.
